Lomille-Oneshots
by Firerush
Summary: One shots about "additional Lomille scenes" in the TV show "Big Time Rush".
1. Big Time Audition

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show **_**"Big Time Rush"**_**.**

_**F.**_

* * *

Logan Mitchell walked thoughtfully through the Palm Woods Park. His life had changed so fast. He had just been in Minnesota and now he was suddenly in Hollywood and a member of a band. He reached a fountain and sat down on the edge. He closed his eyes and reviewed the last few days when a voice suddenly startled him.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes and saw a girl. She looked familiar to him and then he remembered. _Camille._ The girl from the pool who had slapped Kendall and then ran away, crying. Although Tyler had told them that this was just a show. An unpleasant feeling spread in Logan. Would she give him a slap too? Hopefully not. The girl reached him and sat down next to him. "Why are you sitting here alone? Where are your friends?"

"They are in our apartment and celebrate."

"Why aren't you with them? Aren't you glad you're here?" This girl was obviously pretty curious. Logan shrugged. "Of course I'm glad. But everything happened so fast. I have to get used to it first."

She nodded. There was silence for a few minutes, then Camille got up. "Well, I have to go. Thanks for the great conversation."

He felt bad. "I'm sorry. I-"

She waved off and smiled. "Just kidding. But if you really want to talk, I'll be there for you."

"Um … Thank you."

She looked at him thoughtfully and the unpleasant feeling was back. Would she slap him now? But then something happened that he never expected. She kissed him on the cheek and said softly, "Welcome to Hollywood, Logan Mitchell." She went away. Logan stared at her, completely speechless. Then something clicked in his head. She was almost out of sight when he called, "Hey, how did you know my name?"

She didn't stop, but turned her head in his direction and waved to him. Then she disappeared into the lobby. Confused, Logan shook his head. "This place is crazy."


	2. Big Time Crib

After Gustavo and Kelly left, Camille showed up. When Kendall saw her, he said, "Hey, Camille, our plan worked … somehow. By the way, thanks for your help."

James and Carlos nodded. Camille waved off with a smile. "No problem, guys. And if you need help again, let me know."

"You'll regret this sentence," Katie muttered. Camille laughed and looked around in the newly renovated apartment.

"He's in the bathroom," James said, grinning at her knowingly.

"What?" Camille asked, pretending that she didn't know what he was talking about. James was about to answer her, when the bathroom door opened and Logan came out. He stopped in surprise when he saw Camille who beamed at him. "Hey, Logan."

"Um … Hi, Camille." He gave the guys a quick look and asked, "Um … Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

He led her to his and Kendall's room. He closed the door and looked at her helplessly. "Um …"

"Do you start all your sentences with "um" when you're nervous?" She asked with a smile.

"Sorry. So … I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "Well … Yesterday you said that I am … hot. I just wanted to know … Did you mean it seriously?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course. And I bet you've already heard something like that from a lot of girls, right?"

Logan hesitated. In Minnesota, he was never the hot guy, that was James. Kendall was cool and confident, and Carlos was the funny guy who was popular with almost everyone. But he, Logan, had always been different. In their high school he was considered a boring, shy nerd. The girls were only interested in him when they wanted to copy his homework. He has never been called "hot" … until yesterday. He shook his head. "To be honest … There haven't been a lot of girls who … Well, thank you. It's nice to hear something like that."

She smiled mischievously and approached him. "You're welcome, Logan. And if you want, I can give you more compliments in the future," she said in a soft voice. She was standing right in front of him now. Logan swallowed. "I …"

At that moment, the door open and Kendall, James, and Carlos came in.

"Is everything alright?" Carlos asked with interested. Camille turned to them. "Yes, I just wanted to go." She walked past them to the door. There, she turned around to them. "See you, guys," she said cheerfully, winking at Logan. Then she went out.


	3. Big Time School Of Rocque

" … and then they shot around with water guns!" Katie Knight said, looking annoyed at Camille. Camille laughed at Katie's story. At that moment, the two heard four voices arguing with each other in anger. Katie sighed. "Ah, here they come. I'll go and tell my mom. See you, Camille." She got up and walked away. Meanwhile, Camille watched the four boys entering the pool area.

"Come on, Logan. That's not the end of the world," Kendall said with a shrug. Logan shook his head. "You don't understand! Someday I will study medicine and for that I need the best certificates. Detention is an absolute no-go for me!"

"There'll be plenty of time until someday," James said, rolling his eyes. Logan groaned in annoyance. "It's always the same! You keep getting me in trouble! I'm getting tired of it. Just leave me alone, okay?"

The other three exchanged a puzzled look and shrugged. Then they headed for the lobby while Logan sat down at one of the pool tables. Camille went to him and sat down opposite him. "Kendall's sister told me what happened."

Logan looked at her in frustration. "I keep getting in trouble because of the guys. That's not me. Oh, maybe I should really start looking for new friends." He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, then frowned at her. "Where were you today?"

Camille smiled. "Why? Did you miss me?"

He hesitated. "Um, no. I mean, yes. I … I just noticed that you weren't in school today."

She nodded. "I had an audition."

"How did it go?"

"I didn't get the part."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

Silence spread between them until Camille finally said thoughtfully, "You know, Logan … It's certainly not easy being friends with the guys. But even though they cause a lot of trouble, they're still there for you, aren't they?"

He shrugged. "Yes, they are."

"Isn't that the main thing about friendship? That, despite everything, you stick together and are there for each other?"

Logan sighed and nodded. "Yes. I guess you're right."

Her words sounded reasonable but something disturbed Logan. It wasn't _what_ she said, but _how_ she said it. Her voice sounded … sad. An unpleasant thought came to him and he asked softly, "What about you? Do you have friends who are there for you?"

She gave him a scrutinizing look as he waited for an answer. Finally, she sighed and said, "I'm not sure. I hope so."

Before Logan could reply, she stood up. "See you, Logan." She left. Logan looked at her and frowned worriedly. Meanwhile, the guys came back to him.

"Listen, Logan, we're sorry."

Logan turned to them and looked at Kendall in confusion. "What?"

"The detention. We're sorry you got in trouble because of us."

Logan needed another moment to realize what the guys meant. In his mind, he was still with Camille. He waved off. "Forget it, guys. It's okay." He got up and left. Kendall, James, and Carlos looked at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong with him? He just wanted to rip our heads off earlier, and now he suddenly doesn't care?" James said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's weird," Kendall confirmed. "I really don't know what or who distracted him so much."

Carlos frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, didn't he just talked to Camille …?"


	4. Big Time Bad Boy

Camille left her apartment. She was on her way to an audition. She closed the door, turned to the corridor, and stopped in surprise. Logan sat on the floor, staring into space. Camille approached him. "Hey, Logan. What are you doing here?"

Logan raised his head and looked at her in surprise. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"Um, I live here. Apartment 4J. Didn't you know that?"

He shook his head. "No. Funny coincidence. I mean, me and the guys live in 2J."

"Yes …" Camille said slowly. Something about Logan's behavior seemed odd to her. "But to get back to my question: What are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking."

She smirked. "I'll bet you start almost every sentence with these words."

He shrugged. "May be."

Now Camille was sure that something was wrong with him. She sat down on the floor opposite him. "About what? Didn't you and the guys want to get rid of Wayne-Wayne?"

"Yes, we did. But it's not about him … not really."

"What is it then?"

He hesitated, but then he said, "Well … Wayne-Wayne wanted to kick Kendall out of the band. But everyone else … well … everybody thought I was the one who had to leave. I mean, I didn't expect anything else from Gustavo and Griffin. But … James agreed and he's one of my best friends. It may sound ridiculous, but it hurts to hear something like that from a friend."

"What about Kendall and Carlos? Did they say something too?"

"No, they don't." He signed heavily. "But maybe Gustavo, Griffin, and James are right. Maybe I'd better go back to Minnesota."

"Why?!" Camille was horrified. He shrugged helplessly. "Because it's true. I can't sing as well as Kendall and James. And I can't dance as well as Carlos. Without me, the band would certainly be more successful."

"But the guys are your best friends. They would miss you."

"Maybe in the beginning. Besides, nobody would notice if I wasn't here anymore. As long as I'm with the guys, people see me. But as soon as I'm alone somewhere - pool, lobby, park - no one notices me. As if I were invisible. I don't belong here, Camille."

Camille was silent for several seconds. She was completely paralyzed by the thought that Logan might leave the Palm Woods. Finally, she said, "Logan, you're a very smart guy, but you're wrong about one thing. You think no one would notice it when you're gone, but that's not true. There is someone who wouldn't like that at all."

He frowned at her. "Who?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Me."

"Why should it be different with you?"

She sighed. "Logan, how long have you been sitting here?"

"I don't know. For a while."

"And how many people have asked you what's going on?"

"Nobody … expect you."

An embarrassed silence spread.

"Logan, I can't tell you what to do, but please don't make any hasty decisions."

When he didn't answer, she leaned forward and took his hand. "I'd certainly notice it when you're gone. I would really miss you," she said softly. He looked at their hands and nodded. "Okay. I won't make any hasty decisions."

"Great," Camille said and stood up. She glanced at her watch. "With luck, I'll make it to the audition in time. See you later, Logan."

"Wait."

She turned to him. Logan also stood up. "You were on your way to an audition?"

"Yes."

"And yet you took your time for me and talked to me?" He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Camille smiled. "Of course. And I would do it again."

"Uh … thank you. That's … very nice of you."

"You're welcome." She moved closer to him again. "You're a great guy, Logan," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek. "See you." She went to the elevators. Logan watched her until the doors of the elevator closed. Thoughtfully, he looked over to her apartment. "4J. What a strange coincidence."


	5. Big Time Love Song

Camille watched Logan and the other guys follow the new girl into the gym and sighed. Would it always be like this? Did she have to prepare to spend her whole life keeping other girls away from Logan?

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Jo went over to her and looked at her questioningly. Camille shook her head. "It wouldn't make sense. If he thinks that every girl is better than me, there is nothing I can do. It's useless."

Jo looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"It's just ... I thought at first that it was just a crush, but you really like Logan, don't you?"

Camille nodded, then said softly, "I see why he prefers other girls. Most people here think I'm crazy. I don't even have any real friends."

Jo shook her head. "You are wrong. You have friends here."

Camille shrugged. "The boys are great, but I'm not sure we're really friends."

"I'm not talking about the boys ... I'm talking about me."

Camille looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Jo nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Then you don't think I'm crazy?"

Jo smiled. "Maybe a little bit ... but I don't care."

Camille couldn't help it and hugged Jo stormily. Jo laughed. "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore. I'll help you to get your Logan."


	6. Big Time Photo Shoot

_"Huh, who knew such a simple picture could bring you so close to death?"_

_"But it was totally worth it."_

_"'Cause we're going to be on the walls of millions of girls."_

_"All over the country."_

_"Of course you are. 'Cause Dak Zevon is on the other side."_

_"What?!"_

Camille smiled at the indignation that was on the faces of the four boys. Logan got up. "I'm going upstairs. Anyone else?"

In response, he only got a groan. He shrugged and limped towards the lobby.

Camille glanced at the other three guys, then she ran after Logan. When he heard her footsteps, he turned around. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"I have to go upstairs too. I have to read a script." That was a lie.

A line had formed in front of the elevators. While they waited, they were silent until Camille finally said, "Despite the injuries, it must be great when there are so many girls around you, right?" Even though she was trying, she couldn't suppress a hint of jealousy in her voice. Logan frowned at her, then nodded slowly. "Yes, you are right. It's something special. But," he said, putting one foot into the elevator," I honestly have to admit that I'm not the type who likes to have so many girls around. One girl would be enough for me." He turned around. Camille looked like she was suddenly deep in thought. Logan cleared his throat. "Camille?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Didn't you want to go upstairs?" He asked, gesturing into the empty elevator. She waved off. "No, it's fine."

"Um, okay. See you."

When the doors of the elevator closed, a grin spread across Camille's face. She knew Logan hadn't really talked about her, but the thought of it was wonderful.


	7. Big Time Party

**At first I thought I would skip this because we already have some Lomille moments in this episode (especially their talk by the pool, which is one of my favorite scenes). But then I noticed that one scene is missing in this episode.**

**I think we can assume that Logan was the one who invited Camille to the "party" (at least I hope so). We saw Kendall invite Jo, but why didn't we see Logan invite Camille? No idea. That's why I wrote this little scene. It's short, but still …**

**Tell me what you think about it. Do you think that such a scene is missing in the episode or is this scene not so important to you? I look forward to your answers. Okay, let's go.**

* * *

_"And I'm gonna go down to the pool right now and invite Jo, 'cause I kind of got a thing for her."_

"What about you, amigo?" James asked Logan after Kendall left. Logan hesitated. "Well, I was thinking of a few people, but ..."

"Why don't you ask Camille?" Carlos asked.

"Um ... well, I actually thought about it … so you think I should invite her?"

"It would be better. I mean, if Kendall invites Jo, Camille should come too, right?" James said, shrugging.

"Okay, yes. I could text her and-"

"No texting. Go to her because we have to work here."

Without saying another word, James and Carlos pushed Logan out into the hallway and closed the door.

* * *

Logan stood nervously in front of Camille's apartment. Wait, why was he nervous? They had known Camille for three months now. They were friends. No need to be nervous. He knocked. The door opened a few seconds later.

"Hey, Logan," Camille greeted him, as happy as ever. "What's up?"

He cleared his throat. "Mrs. Knight and Katie are taking a trip to San Diego. So the guys and I thought this would be a good time to just hang out with some friends in our apartment."

"You mean a party?"

"It's not a party," Logan said, looking around frantically. "Just a couple of friends spending time with music, chips, and drinks. So ... if you like, feel free to drop by. Jo will come too. Kendall wants to invite her."

"And you'll be there too, right?" She asked mischievously.

"Um ... yes, sure."

"Good. I look forward to it."

Logan wondered if she meant the "party" or him. "Okay ... It starts at seven, by the way."

"All right. Then I'll see you tonight." She winked at him and closed the door. Logan stood there confused for a second or two, then he slowly walked away. He had the strange feeling that the coming evening was going to be quite special.


	8. Big Time Dance

"Thank you for taking me home," Camille said to Logan as they stood in front of their apartment. Logan waved off. "It was my pleasure." He seemed to think for a moment, then he said, "Um … I think I owe you an explanation. An explanation of why I was so … _incapable_ before the dance."

She shook her head. "You don't need-"

He nodded seriously. "Yes, I do. You told me that you've never been asked out before, right?"

Camille nodded and blushed slightly.

"Well … you were honest with me and that's why I want to be honest with you … I … I've never asked a girl out before." As he said that, he rubbed the back of his neck. A gesture that showed he was nervous, as Camille knew. At first, she didn't know what to say. Something seemed to be happening between them. He didn't have to tell her. But that he had done it was another characteristic of him, which is why she - liked? - him so much. "Thank you for telling me this, Logan. I really appreciate it. You say you're incapable, but that's not true. When you guys were on stage ... you were fantastic."

"Well, um, thanks. I'm not as good as the other three, of course, but-"

"Still, you exuded confidence on stage, even if you didn't notice it. You are not incapable, quite the contrary."

He smiled. "Thank you very much, Camille. I'm really happy to hear that."

"You're welcome."

Silence spread between them.

"Well, I think it's time to say good night," Logan said, and Camille nodded, reluctantly. He smiled slightly and took her hand in his. "Good night, Camille," he said softly, kissing her hand, just like he did some time ago at the pool party. Camille felt her knees weaken. What would happen if she fell? Would Logan catch her? And then ... she pulled herself together. It was too early. She wasn't sure if he was just being polite or if he really felt something for her. Still, she believed - hoped - that there was something between them. One day it would happen, but not tonight. She gave him her best smile. "Good night, Logan."


	9. Big Time Video

**Okay, this one shot is very short (because the moment in Big Time Video is short too) but sweet. At least that's what I hope. It starts after Camille's dad tells her they'll be staying at the Palm Woods.**

* * *

She hadn't planned on knocking him down. It just came over her. She was so happy. And now she looked down at his slightly shocked face. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"A little," he said, and the smile faded from her face.

"But I think I'll survive." He winked at her, and her smile returned immediately. She wanted to tell him how grateful she was, but for some reason, she couldn't think of the right words. So she just said quietly, "Thank you, Logan," and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He looked surprised but also pleased. "Um, no problem. I couldn't let you go ... I mean, _we_ couldn't let you go," he muttered, blushing slightly. They met each other's eyes for a second, then Logan heard Gustavo's voice.

* * *

**So, I'll stop at this point. We all know what's going to happen. Unfortunately, we don't know what the two actually said (or did?) during that scene. Anyway, thanks for reading. The next one shot will be much longer (and it will be my favorite). See you guys there.**


	10. Big Time Concert

**Okay, as I wrote in the last chapter, this one shot is my favorite. If I'm honest, I wasn't entirely satisfied with the end of Big Time Concert. For me, there are a few questions to which I haven't got an answer. I'd like to know why Camille just slapped Logan instead of kissing him ... it would have been the last time ... at least at this moment. She kisses him all the time, but when it mattered, she didn't. Why? Well ... I thought about it and wrote this one shot. I would be interested to know what you think of it and whether you think it makes sense. For me, this would certainly answer a number of questions. Okay, let's go.**

* * *

It was evening and the guys were sitting at the fire place by the pool with Camille and Jo. They had discussed a lot about the last days, the concert and the upcoming tour. Now Kendall took a look at his cell phone display, sighed and stood up. "I still have to pack some of my stuff for tomorrow."

Jo also got up. "I'll help you."

Kendall smiled and put an arm around her. James and Carlos looked at each other with displeasure. They had to pack too. Reluctantly, they stood up and joined Kendall and Jo. But Logan didn't move.

"Hey, Logan, don't you come with us?" Carlos asked.

Logan hesitated and shook his head. He also had to pack his stuff, but there was something else he had to do. "I'll catch up with you later."

Kendall and Jo seemed to understand and walked away towards the lobby. James and Carlos looked at Logan confused, but then they shrugged and walked away as well.

Camille looked at Logan inquiringly. "Why don't you go with them?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Um ..." He was nervous. Such conversations were not his strength. "I noticed something that I don't quite understand. It's about the moment we had to say goodbye to each other."

"Oh ..." She knew what he was trying to say, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of conversation.

"I thought you were going to kiss me because you've been doing it all the time. But ... you didn't ... Perhaps that's my fault. Maybe I misinterpreted the signs."

She got up, walked a few steps away from him, and crossed her arms, as if she were suddenly cold. When Logan saw her standing there, he suddenly felt the strong urge to go to her, wanted to take her in his arms. But he resisted the urge and waited patiently. She sighed. "It's complicated."

"I'm a smart guy. Try it."

"I've known for a long time that I like you more than you like me and that's okay. And the day I thought I would never see you again ... I thought, if I just slapped you, it would be easier for me to let you go. A kiss would only have made things worse, especially because it would have been the first time _you_ started the kiss. I just couldn't do it ..."

He looked at her in silence for several seconds, then he got up and stood right behind her. "I understand."

"I don't think so. I know you don't like me as much as I like you."

He gently grabbed her wrist. "That's not true," he said softly. She turned to him. "What?"

"I ... This thing is not easy for me because ... I have no experience with things like this. That's why I want to do everything right. And if it feels like I'm not interested in you, then I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. I like you, Camille. Very much. You're amazing and really cool. And the reason I wanted to kiss you that day – or at least tried – was because I wanted to show you how I feel."

She looked into his beautiful, dark brown eyes. She was touched, but ... "But what does this mean for us? You came back. And tomorrow you will leave again."

He nodded slowly. "Yes ... But this time we know I'm coming back. That's a difference. And maybe..." He broke off.

"Maybe what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well ... maybe we could make up for our missed goodbye kiss."

"Oh ..."

"Of course only if you agree," he quickly added. "I don't want to push you to anything. Because ..."

She had to smile and put a finger on his lips. "Shhh ... Stop talking."

He fell silent and smiled. And at that moment, it was the sweetest smile she had ever seen from him. He bent forward ... and kissed her, slowly and gently. She put her arms around his neck and stroked his hair as she replied his kiss.

After what felt like a long but wonderful eternity, she pulled away from him and looked at him. Even though the kiss was over, he still had his eyes closed, as if he wanted to memorize every single second. She stroked his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes. He gently took her hands into his. His facial expression suddenly became serious. He took a deep breath. "Listen, Camille ... I know there is something between us that is much more than friendship. But ... I don't think it's a good idea to start a relationship with a weeks-long separation. And there are a few things I need to think about. I don't want to make a mistake. As I said, it's the first time I've ... that I feel that way. That's why I want to do everything right. Please give me this time, I need it."

"What if you meet a girl you like more than me during the tour?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Of course I will meet other girls during the tour. But I'm sure none of them will be as cool, amazing, and unique as you are."

She lowered her head. "And what if your answer won't be what I hope for?"

He put a hand on her cheek and gently pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he whispered, "I can't tell you what my answer will be. But I hope with all my heart that it will be the right one."

Camille felt tears in her eyes. During the kiss she had been so happy and now she just wanted to cry. Logan saw her tears and pulled her into his arms. He also felt a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not. You're great. And I'm so happy that you're a part of my life."

"I feel the same way," he said softly. She stayed in his arms for a moment, inhaled his scent, and wanted to remember every little thing. Then she pulled away from him and took a step back. "Will you at least call me?"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course. I will be alone with the guys and Gustavo for weeks. I need every distraction I can get."

She laughed and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I'll help you pack your things."

As they made their way to the lobby, they thought about their current situation. The floating state between friendship and love in which they were right now wouldn't last. And once the tour was over, there would be a final decision.


	11. Welcome Back, Big Time

After Big Time Rush's performance at the Rocktoberfest, Logan and Camille were in the Palm Woods Park, walking silently side by side. They reached a bench and sat down. Finally, Logan said quietly, "I'm really glad that I'm back."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, of course," he said, looking at her in surprise. Her tone sounded strange. "Is everything okay?"

She bit her lower lip before replying, "Do you remember the conversation we had the night before you left?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about it all the time."

"You said if you were back, you would have an answer."

He nodded. She sighed. "Well, I guess I already know the answer." She looked sadly to the ground. Logan didn't understand why she behaved like that. Whenever he had a few minutes to himself during the tour, he had thought about Camille, about their friendship, about their last kiss by the pool, just about everything.

"I don't understand..."

She still didn't look at him when she said, "Well ... Your reaction yesterday said it all. You were obviously not pleased to see me, so ..."

Logan finally understood what was going on here. He shook his head and gently turned her face in his direction. "Camille ... That had nothing to do with you ... It was just the wrong time. I freaked out because of all the homework and then suddenly you were there ... That was just too much for me at that moment."

"So your answer is ..."

He smiled softly and put a hand on her cheek. "Whenever I had time, I thought about us. I missed you, more than I can say. But before I tell you my answer, I need to do something else."

"What do you -?"

Before she could finish her question, Logan had pulled her close and kissed her gently. After a few seconds, he pulled away from her so that he could look into her face. "Yes," he whispered. Camille smiled, no, she beamed. She put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Logan kissed her back and knew it was the right thing to do. He felt confident and happy. There was absolutely no uncertainty. They ended their kiss and looked at each other, smiling.

"Well ... I think that means we're officially a couple now, right?" Logan said, winking at her. Camille laughed and cuddled up to him. Logan put an arm around her and smiled contentedly.


End file.
